Inferior Five
The Inferior Five are the parody superhero team. The characters were sons or daughters of members of a superhero team called the Freedom Brigade, a parody of the Justice League of America. Most of the Inferior Five were takeoffs of other popular DC characters. Members *Merryman - The son of The Patriot and Lady Liberty (parodying Uncle Sam and Quality Comics' Miss America) and a descendant of Yellowjacket and the Crimson Chrysanthemum (obvious takeoffs on the Green Hornet and the Scarlet Pimpernel). The team's leader, he wears a jester outfit, having decided in the team's first appearance that if he was going to make a fool of himself, he might as well look the part. He is highly intelligent, making him the only team member who is thoroughly aware of the team's disadvantages. Although trained in martial arts, he is physically a weakling with little practical ability to use such skills. He returned in Final Crisis as leader of the residents of Limbo, leading them in assisting the Supermen of the multiverse to fend off an attack from Mandrakk the Dark Monitor, causing Superman to reflect that anyone could be a hero. *Awkwardman - The son of Mr. Might (parodying Superman) and the Mermaid (parodying Aquaman). He is super-strong and able to live underwater, having inherited powers from both parents, but is also very clumsy. In keeping with his half-undersea heritage, he requires periodic contact with water, which can consist of simply pouring it over himself with a watering can. His codename is a pun on Aquaman; his surname "Brent" rhymes with Superman's surname of "Kent." *The Blimp - The obese son of Captain Swift (parodying the Flash) who could fly like his father but, as he lacked his father's speed powers, could only fly at super slow speeds — with a tail wind. He was one of the few superheroes to attend the funeral of Booster Gold. *White Feather - The son of The Bowman (parodying Green Arrow) and an unidentified woman. He was a superb archer when he did not think anyone was watching; people made him nervous (as did just about everything else). His surname "King" parallels Green Arrow's surname "Queen", and his codename is a reference to the traditional symbol of cowardice. *Dumb Bunny - The dimwitted yet super-strong daughter of Princess Power (parodying Wonder Woman) and Steve Tremor (parodying Steve Trevor). In later continuity (revealed in Angel and the Ape Vol. 2 # 1), she is still the daughter of Princess Power; however, it is revealed that her father is actually Professor Theo O'Day. Shortly after Athena's birth, Professor O'Day left Princess Power and fell in love with a non-powered woman. Together, they had a daughter, Angel Beatrix O'Day (who is Athena's half-sister). After Angel's mother died, Professor O'Day reconciled with Princess Power and raised Athena and Angel together. As Dumb Bunny, Athena is described as "strong as an ox and almost as intelligent." She is named after the Greek goddess of wisdom, Athena. Although her surname "Tremor" is still given in current continuity, she is the daughter of Professor O'Day instead of Steve Tremor. According to the end of The Brave and The Bold #35, Dumb Bunny actual appears to be extremely intelligent, as she clearly understands a scientist and explains it to the other people. Since her father is a professor, the "Dumb" roleplay may be her "trick" and also not wanting to overshadow "Merryman". Gallery Images Inferior-Five-Logo-600x257.png 4fcb284b9abf14a8dab47fefc1d6a1c2--comic-art-universe.jpg Citation https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inferior_Five - Taken from Wikipedia Category:DC Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Organizations Category:Parody/Homage Category:Teams Category:Superheroes